The present invention relates to a vehicular image processing apparatus adapted to detect an obstacle of a surrounding of a vehicle or a shape of a road on which the vehicle travels.                An image processing apparatuses proposed in related art is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-253401.        
Such an image processing apparatus, that is a device for transmitting digital image data in a full frame, alternately transmits line data in an odd number at one frame and line data in an even number at a subsequent frame, respectively, to allow the volume of transmitting data per unit time to be reduced in half of the volume in which image data in the full frame is transmitted, with an associated receiver being arranged to have a frame composed of line data in the odd number (the even number) and line data in the even number (the odd number) precedingly received to provide an image for thereby reducing the volume of data to be transmitted.